Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent, an un-named seedling, and the male parent, an un-named seedling. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1992 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has a taller growth habit than that of xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99.
2. The seed parent, has larger flowers than those of xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, an un-named seedling, by the following characteristic. The pollen parent has dark red flowers, while xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99 has orange red flowers.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant orange-red flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1992 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1993 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1993. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi014xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.